This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan patent application number 105200029, filed on Jan. 4, 2016.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device holder mountable in an exhibition rack or any other support means for holding a mobile electronic tablet device, and more particularly to an adjustable tablet device holder, which is conveniently adjustable subject to the size of the mobile tablet device to be held and lockable by a lock to protect the loaded mobile tablet device against theft.
2. Description of the Related Art
With fast development of electronic and multimedia technologies, advanced and sophisticated mobile tablet devices such as tablet computer, smart phone, GPS, LCD screen, etc. have been continuously created. For the advantages of convenient application and ease of carrying, the penetration rate of mobile tablet devices is very high, almost everybody has one of them. In order to reduce space occupation and to facilitate application and carrying, modern electronic devices are designed to provide the characteristics of small size, light weight and high mobility with high operating speed and application flexibility. Thus, these advanced mobile tablet devices have been widely used in offices, homes, and other recreational and entertainment places for different applications.
Further, different exhibition racks with adjustable and retractable multi-segment support arms and joints are widely used in stores or exhibition centers for holding mobile tablet devices for field trials, selection and/or exhibition. These exhibition racks allow adjustment of the clamping space for holding different sizes of mobile tablet devices for exhibition. Mobile tablet devices are commonly expensive and have a small size. However, conventional exhibition racks are simply designed for holding mobile tablet devices for exhibition without providing any security measures. Mobile tablet devices exhibited in exhibition racks can easily be stolen by an evil person. In order to protect the displayed mobile tablet devices against theft, people usually will install locks in the exhibition racks to lock the displayed mobile tablet devices to the device holders of the exhibition racks. Further, because there are gaps in the gears of the transmission gear set of the adjustment mechanism in a conventional exhibition rack, an evil person can bias the adjustable and retractable multi-segment support arms by violence to create a gap around the displayed mobile tablet device and then to take the displayed mobile tablet device from the device holder. Stolen mobile tablet device cases occur in stores and exhibition centers quite often. Although conventional exhibition racks facilitate the display of mobile tablet devices, but they are vulnerable to damage, and therefore, there are still room for improvement.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tablet device holder, which allows adjustment of the clamping space to fit different sizes of mobile tablet devices and can lock the loaded mobile tablet device in place, effectively protecting it against theft.